Fiebre
by VirusK
Summary: Hiroshi se enferma y Seishuu debe cuidarlo. ¿Que pasará entre estos dos? (HiroSei)


Fiebre

El día apenas había comenzado pero Naru ya estaba en la casa del sensei, insistiéndole para que salga del futón.

-¡Sensei! Ya es de mañana.

-Vete, quiero dormir-Seishuu le dio la espalda a Naru para poder continuar con el maravilloso sueño que había tenido en el que ganaba el primer premio de una gran exposición de caligrafía.

Creyó que podría seguir en él hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-¡Ah! ¡Naru!

-¡Si! ¡Sensei ya despertó!

Como había imaginado, la niña tenía entre sus manos una muda de cigarra. Se resignó y decidió levantarse para iniciar el día.

-Iré a bañarme, quédate aquí.

-¡A la orden Sensei!

La mañana pasó sin problemas pero cuando llegó el mediodía, Seishuu se preguntaba por el chico rubio que le traía la comida.

-Sensei ¿Dónde está Hiro-nii?

-No lo sé, ya debería haber venido.

Entonces se oyó como la puerta se corría y alguien entraba. No podía ser nadie más que Hiroshi. Ambos se levantaron y fueron a recibirlo, notando algo extraño en él.

-¡Sensei! ¡Hiro-nii va a explotar!

-No voy a explotar Nar...-Entonces sus piernas no pudieron mas y se desmayó. Seishuu logró atajarlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Hiro!-Handa le tocó la frente y descubrió que estaba ardiendo – Tiene fiebre. Ayúdame a cargarlo hasta el futón Naru.

-¡Sí!

Medio cargado y medio a rastras, el sensei logró llevar al chico hasta su futón y acostarlo para que descansara. El champón que había traído quedó tirado en el olvido.

-¿Hiro-nii se pondrá bien?

-Estoy seguro de que si, sólo necesita descansar. ¿Puedes ir a avisarles a sus padres?

-¡Ahora vuelvo!

En cuanto la niña se fue, Seishuu buscó una toalla para humedecerla y ponerla en la frente de Hiro. Parecía más calmado pero aún no despertaba.

-Idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir si estas en ese estado?-Realmente estaba preocupado. Se sentía mal por haber hecho que vaya hasta allí.

-Sen-sei…-

-¿Habla dormido?

-Sen-sei… -

-Estoy aquí, Hiro.

-Te quiero-

-…-

-Te amo, sensei.

Seishuu se sonrojó y se quedó callado, mirándolo fijamente. No parecía ser ninguna broma, Hiroshi estaba enfermo de verdad. Mientras vacilaba con sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y la mujer del alcalde entró, seguida de Naru y la enfermera que tiempo atrás le había atendido en el hospital.

-Parece bastante mal, ¿Puedes revisarlo Iku-chan?

-Si, lo haré en cuanto él se vaya. No permitiré que ponga a prueba mi amor por mi marido-La mujer se escondía detrás de la madre de Hiroshi.

-¿Sensei? Oh, tienes las mejillas rojas ¿Hiroshi te contagió?

-¿Eh? No, no, estoy bien, sólo estoy algo acalorado.

-Sensei, dejaste el champón tirado, ¿Puedo comérmelo?

-Espera Naru, déjame un poco.

Seishuu dejó a la enfermera con Hiro para que pudiera revisarlo. Llegó hasta la pequeña mesa y se sentó a comer con la niña ante la mirada cariñosa de la mujer del alcalde.

-¡Está rico! Gracias por molestarse en cocinarme.

-¿De qué hablas? Hiroshi es el que hace la comida que te comes.

-Woo, no sabía que Hiro-nii cocinara tan bien.

Así que el mismo que le traía la comida era quien la hacía. Volvió a sonrojarse cuando recordó lo que le había dicho entre sueños.

-¿Sucede algo, sensei? ¿Está acalorado de nuevo?

-Solo un poco. Dígame, ¿Hiroshi habla dormido?

-¿Le dijo algo?

-Sólo murmuró cosas inentendibles…-Que mentira más grande, lo había escuchado más que claro.

-Pues sí, revela cosas que jamás hubiese revelado despierto. Cierta vez confesó haber sido él quien había robado las galletas de la despensa.

-¿Entonces todo lo que dice resulta ser cierto?

-Sí.

Antes de poder poner alguna excusa para irse de allí y pensar un poco en lo que había pasado, la enfermera salió y anunció que estaba bien, pero que necesitaba descansar.

-Si es posible, lo más conveniente sería que se quedara aquí hasta que se mejore.

-Si al sensei no le molesta…

-No hay problema, solo necesitaría otro futón.

Acordaron que el alcalde le llevaría luego el futón de Hiro. Así, las dos mujeres se fueron y Naru se quedó con ellos.

Hiroshi no volvió a hablar en toda la tarde. De vez en cuando se removía algo molesto pero luego se tranquilizaba. El alcalde llegó a eso de las cuatro. Miró a su hijo dormir, dejó el futón y se fue.

Al caer la tarde, Naru decidió irse, quedándose finalmente Seishuu solo con Hiroshi.

Le resultaba algo incómodo pero decidió quedarse justo al lado por si Hiro despertaba y pedía algo. De hecho, esperaba que no lo hiciera, que durmiera hasta el otro día, porque sabía que no sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Lamentablemente para él, su deseo no se cumplió.

-¿Sensei?

Maldición- ¿Qué sucede Hiroshi? – El chico había abierto los ojos e intentaba sentarse apoyándose en sus brazos, sin éxito – Será mejor que no te esfuerces, descansa un poco mas.

-¿Puedes darme un poco de agua?

-Claro, ten – Mientras le ofrecía el agua intentaba mantener sus nervios controlados, a pesar de que sabía que no lo lograría por mucho tiempo.

-Gracias -Se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Seishuu lo agradeció pero entonces Hiro volvió a hablar –Sensei.

-¿Si?

-Sobre lo que dije antes…

Handa volvió a sonrojarse – Si… ¿Qué sucede?

-Es completamente cierto, te amo sensei.

Si Seishuu hubiera podido ver su rostro harían una competencia de sonrojos.

-Hiro…

Repentinamente, Hiroshi se dio vuelta y juntó las fuerzas que tenía para levantarse y estar a la altura del otro. Y lo besó. Un beso rápido y sencillo pero cargado de sentimientos.

Luego volvió a acostarse en su anterior posición, de espaldas, y volvió a dormir, dejando a Seishuu totalmente atónito y pensativo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hiro fue el primero en despertar. Descubrió que se sentía mucho mejor, con fuerzas renovadas. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió al sensei acostado muy cerca suyo, entonces recordó lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas. Sinceramente no se arrepentía, pero si se sentía muy avergonzado de haber actuado tan impulsivamente.

Pocos minutos después, Seishuu abrió los ojos. Y se encontró con la misma mirada de anoche.

-Oye, sobre lo de antes…-

-¡Lo siento! No debí haberte sorprendido así, lo siento…

Handa estaba sorprendido, ¿Acaso se había arrepentido?

-N-no, no es eso, yo…-Tomó aire para decir lo que había planeado decir durante toda la noche – Yo también te quiero…- E inmediatamente, temiendo a haberse equivocado y que en realidad Hiroshi no sintiera lo que había declarado sentir, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño. Entonces sintió que lo detenían por el brazo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso – El rubio le sonrió y luego lo atrajo hacia sí y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez, el beso fue más apasionado, más intenso. Se separaron por falta de aire y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, ahora sin los nervios de las veces anteriores, sabiendo que ambos sentían lo mismo.

Pero como corresponde, este momento romántico no podía durar mucho tiempo, ya que una pequeña cabeza rubia interrumpió la escena escoltada por Miwa y Tama.

Las tres los miraron con curiosidad y ellos simplemente sonrieron. Tama se sonrojó y Miwa sonrió. En cambio, Naru parecía no comprender aún.

-¿Ya te mejoraste Hiro-nii?

-Wo, ¿Acaso sensei tuvo algo que ver en la rápida recuperación?

Hiroshi rió y Seishuu ocultó su nuevo sonrojo en su pecho. Había muchas cosas que explicar a partir de ahora, pero realmente no le importaba. Estaba con aquel chico que había sabido despertar sus sentimientos. Realmente, amaba a Hiroshi Kido.


End file.
